Fogo
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Sequência de ‘Fogo e Gelo’. Shun, Mime e uma garrafa de whisky. O que pode acontecer? Yaoi Lemon e, infelizmente, meio PWP.


N/A: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem o casal que é criação da June Briefs (apesar dela mesma dizer que não tem direitos autorais XD) e o trecho de música abaixo é do Capital Inicial...Enfim...tudo que é crédito tá aqui, não me processem!

---

_(...) E é tão certo quanto o calor do fogo_

_Já não escolha e participo do seu jogo_

_Participo do seu jogo_

_Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mau_

_Assim como o ar me parece vital_

_Onde quer que eu vá_

_O que quer que eu faça_

_Sem você não tem graça_

_É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo (...)_

_(Fogo - Capital Inicial_

Fogo

Os ventos da nevasca junto com a brisa cortante da noite passavam impiedosos por seu rosto, seus cabelos alaranjados. Sorriu. Eram poucos aqueles que achariam um lugar frio como aquele agradável. Mas, depois de tantos anos, a antiga casa onde vivera com seu pai trazia paz a Mime.

Agora que não estava mais sozinho. Agora que tinha alguém que o ajudava a dividir toda a culpa. Olhou com gratidão para a janela onde estava o garoto que o havia ajudado tanto.

Shun olhava para o guerreiro deus andando pela neve, suspirando por não poder estar com ele... Era frio demais. Mime por outro lado gostava de suas caminhadas, sozinho na neve. Adorava de Shun, é claro, mas também gostava daquele tempo sozinho... Lhe trazia lembranças. Suas mãos, que dedilhavam rápido as cordas de sua harpa, acompanhavam os pensamentos e produziam uma melodia muito bonita, que preenchia as trevas à sua volta.

Mime pensava que estar de volta a Asgard depois de todos aqueles meses longe seria estranho, mas muito pelo contrário, estar ali era como confrontar todo aquele passado cheio de culpas, que, aos poucos, estava se tornando apenas lembranças das coisas que lhe faziam falta.

Andou por mais alguns minutos para depois se dirigir de volta a casa em passos lentos. Conforme foi se aproximando da cabana, estranhou não encontrar mais Shun postado na janela à sua espera. Abriu a porta e a surpresa foi ainda maior pelo garoto não ter aparecido, se pendurado em seu pescoço e lhe beijado como sempre fazia. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali...

— Andrômeda...?— chamou apreensivo. Entrou na sala e percebeu que as surpresas daquela noite não acabariam tão cedo quando encontrou a lareira acesa e Shun completamente nu, sentado no sofá, esperando.

— Você demorou hoje.— comentou o garoto se aproximando sensualmente do ruivo.

— É melhor você vestir alguma coisa... Vai ficar doente com esse frio.

— Você sabia que é até ofensivo você vir me falar em frio agora? Parece que você está me fazendo uma desfeita... Além disso, eu estou com calor...— sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do guerreiro deus.— ...Muito calor.— mordeu de leve a pontinha da orelha do ruivo.

Esquecendo qualquer outra preocupação, Mime virou-se para beijar o garoto, mas Andrômeda já se afastava levando consigo o casaco do guerreiro deus.

Jogou o casaco no chão e voltou a se aproximar, desta vez para desabotoar um a um os botões da camisa do ruivo. Passou as mãos delicadamente pelo peito nu de Mime, depois empurrou-o no sofá. Desceu com as mãos para a calça do ruivo e passou a língua pelos lábios ao ver a ereção que despontava.

Mime agora se achava completamente nu à mercê do garoto. Quando Shun havia se tornado tão dominador? Mime olhou atônito enquanto Andrômeda lhe estendia um copo cheio de gelo e um líquido dourado.

— Onde você conseguiu...?— Whisky. Lá estava a razão daquela atitude tão diferente.

— Beba.— foi o máximo de resposta que obteve.

Não querendo contrariar, Mime deu um gole grande na bebida para, em seguida, sentir sua boca invadida pela língua insinuante de Shun. Abriu um pouco mais os lábios para retribuir o beijo, o whisky passando de sua boca para a do garoto.

Se separaram já sem fôlego, e algo dizia a Mime que aquilo era só o começo. Olhou para o fogo que crepitava na lareira. Shun tinha razão; estava realmente muito quente ali. E mal tinha começado a esquentar, pensou Mime quando Andrômeda passou a língua suavemente por seus lábios, sentindo o gosto do álcool que ainda estava ali.

Deitou o ruivo sobre um tapete macio no chão de madeira. Derramou devagar um pouco de whisky sobre o abdome do guerreiro deus. Observou com malícia; a trilha que a bebida formava indo cada vez mais pra baixo.

Lambeu devagar o líquido dourado, se demorando antes de chegar onde queria. Lambeu os mamilos, demorou-se no umbigo onde a bebida havia se acumulado, e chegou à virilha. Brincou ainda, passando as mãos pelas coxas do guerreiro deus, apertando suas nádegas chegando a deixar marcas de suas unhas.

Enquanto isso Mime entrava em desespero. Sua vontade era empurrar a cabeça de Shun direto para sua ereção e só deixa-lo parar quando estivesse satisfeito. Mas sabia que isso estragaria a noite. Hoje não faria nada, só esperaria ao bel prazer de Andrômeda. Shun estava se divertindo em tortura-lo, nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Finalmente mostrava sua face dominadora e maliciosa... E Mime estava gostando daquilo.

Shun circulou com a língua a pontinha da ereção de Mime e terminou com a tortura; quando os lábios ávidos finalmente se encontraram com o membro rijo do guerreiro deus, chuparam com ferocidade, chegando até a morder de leve. Mime apenas gemia, os olhos fixos nas chamas alaranjadas que dançavam.

Conforme sentia que ia gozar, seus gemidos aumentavam. Tentou afastar Shun, puxava os cabelos verdes com força; ia atingir o ápice. Mas os lábios ávidos insistiam em continuar na ereção do ruivo, lambendo, chupando, mordendo, sugando e... sentindo o gosto do líquido do ruivo quando este não conseguira mais se conter. Shun apenas engoliu tudo, juntamente com mais um gole do whisky que, refletindo o fogo, parecia ainda mais dourado.

Passou a mão por trás do pescoço de Mime e puxou para um beijo. Mime retribuía mexendo a língua freneticamente; excitado com seu próprio gosto, misturado ao da bebida e ao de Shun.

Apartando de súbito o beijo, Andrômeda deitou o guerreiro deus de bruços no tapete. Apoiando-se nos joelhos e nas mãos espalmadas sobre o chão, Mime sabia que as coisas agora iriam ficar inacreditavelmente quentes.

Sem aviso, a ereção de Shun entrou de maneira forte e profunda na entrada apertada do ruivo. E entrou outra vez, e outra, e outra, e mais e mais... Num vai e vem frenético.

Mime revirava os olhos e mordia os lábios para se impedir de gritar. Olhou de relance para a lareira onde o fogo ainda dançava. De súbito, Mime não via mais nada; apenas o borrão alaranjado que agora era a sala... E o calor.

Ah, o calor do whisky que queimava na garganta, passando para o corpo todo, junto com o calor da lareira que agora enchia a sala. E o calor era prazer. Por todo o seu corpo, o prazer. À sua volta, só o prazer... E não podia parar...

As estocadas pararam, mas o calor permaneceu enquanto Mime caía exausto sobre o tapete ainda capaz de ver apenas as chamas.

Ouviu Shun caindo ao seu lado e o "eu te amo" sussurrado ao seu ouvido. Mas os olhos continuavam postos nas chamas.

Mime acordou, horas mais tarde, com o vento frio que passava novamente por seus cabelos. Olhou para a lareira, agora reduzida a meia dúzia de brasas incandescentes.

Levantou-se e pegou um cobertor. Abraçou Shun, ainda adormecido a seu lado para aquece-lo com seu corpo. Andrômeda sorriu sem abrir os olhos. Que noite... Tinha acontecido mesmo?

Vendo que Shun estava semi-acordado, Mime beijou-o de leve no pescoço e sussurrou ao seu ouvido como se estivesse continuando um assunto começado:

— Eu também te amo... Shun.

Este apenas sorriu de uma maneira ainda mais doce e virou-se para beijar de leve os lábios do ruivo.

-FIM-

N/A: pronto, continuação de Fogo e Gelo e com revezamento! Afinal o Shun também merece se divertir... É Graça, vc criou um monstro... Saiu PWP ainda por cima esse fic! Agora só preciso fazer uns 5 ou 10 shun/june pra me redimir dessa...

Lyra


End file.
